


Control

by Stormchild



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Teddy needs to be controlled and Billy needs to be in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Billy and Teddy are young adults living in their own apartment.

Teddy loves Billy. More than that, he trusts Billy. It's the only reason he's kneeling naked on the floor of their apartment with his hands bound behind his back and a blindfold over his eyes.   
  
"Teddy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's your safeword?"  
  
It feels like they've had this exchange a hundred times already. Billy knows damn well what Teddy's safeword is, though he hasn't had to use it once.   
  
"Fire."  
  
"Do you need to use it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"If you need to use it, will you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Teddy just wants Billy to get on with it, but he knows Billy won't until he's sure Teddy is willing to stop him if he goes too far.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"There's no magic on the rope, so you can break it if you need to."  
  
"Okay, I get it. I'm ready."  
  
"You're ready, what?"  
  
And there it is, the subtle hint of authority Billy had managed to pick up from Eli that makes all of Teddy's blood rush straight to his cock.   
  
"I'm ready, Wiccan."  
  
He feels long fingers run through his hair. His breath catches in his throat. God, he wants this so badly.   
  
"You've been misbehaving, haven't you, Theodore?"  
  
Normally Teddy hates being referred to by his first name, but the way Billy says it makes his blood burn hot in his veins, and definitely not in a bad way.   
  
"Yes, Wiccan."  
  
Billy loves the authority he has as Wiccan, the control he's never had before. He craves this kind of control the way Teddy craves this kind of submission.   
  
Teddy can hear the clunk of his boots against the hardwood floor and the rattling of the chains on his jeans. Just knowing that his boyfriend is still fully clothed makes him even harder.   
  
"I'm very disappointed in you," he hears Billy sigh, trailing a whip down his spine. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you, Theodore. You do understand that, don't you?"  
  
Teddy can't answer. He swallows hard. He wants Billy's punishment. His head jerks back when Billy fists his hair and yanks hard.   
  
_'Oh, God! Yes!'_  
  
"I asked you a question. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," Teddy breathes.   
  
He winces when Billy's fingers tighten in his hair.   
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Billy shoves him hard enough that he loses his balance and lands face-first on the floor. He uses the blunt handle of the whip to separate Teddy's ass cheeks and presses it up against his quivering hole.   
  
"Do you want me to fuck you, Theodore? Do you want me to stuff your sluttly little ass with my dick?"  
  
Teddy moans out a small, desperate, "yes," into the hardwood.   
  
Billy pulls the whip away and has to bite his lip at the whine that escapes Teddy's lips. He forced Teddy onto his knees with his face still on the floor. He almost asks if the position's okay before catching himself. He lifts his hand and brings it down with a hard SMACK on Teddy's ass.  
  
"You still have to be punished for misbehaving," Billy reminds him. "If you take your punishment like a good boy, maybe I'll reward you."  
  
He spanks him again. At number seven, Teddy's hips start to jerk. At number twenty-three, his ass starts to feel hot. At number thirty-six, it starts to hurt. By the time Billy reaches fifty, Teddy is openly crying, promising he'll behave, and wondering how Billy can even maintain the momentum of his arm after this long.   
  
"Wiccan, p-please," he sobs. "I'll be good, I s-s-swear! Oh God, W-Wiccan!"  
  
Despite his protests and the fire in his ass, his cock is still impossibly hard.   
  
Billy's hand finally stops and Teddy is left panting hard, spit collecting on the floor beneath his lips. He can hear Billy walking around him. He can practically feel the brunette's eyes looking over his handiwork. He can't help but feel like a piece of meat. The thought makes his cock twitch. He moves his hips just the slightest bit to relieve some of the pressure. He stops when he feels Billy's boot against the small of his back.   
  
The boots are clean, Billy only ever wears them for this. It doesn't make him feel any less cheap.   
  
"Stop that," Billy orders. "Fucking slut. Look at you. You could cum just grinding against the floor, couldn't you?"  
  
Billy would be lying if he said it didn't make him hard as hell. He undoes his jeans and pulls his dick out of his briefs. He hears Teddy while desperately and his cock throbs in his hand.   
  
"W-Wiccan, please... I need... I need..."  
  
Teddy's too far gone to form a coherent sentence. He doesn't care. He needs everything and nothing and whatever Billy is going to give him.   
  
"What do you need, Theodore? Speak up. I can't give it to you if you don't tell me what you need."  
  
Teddy moans.   
  
"Need everything. All of it. Wiccan. Need you. Unh..."  
  
"You need my dick? Is that what you need? Like some cheap slut?"  
  
"Oh God, yes, _fuck me_!"  
  
Billy grabs Teddy's hair again and pulls him up into a kneeling position.   
  
"You do not order me, _Theodore_."  
  
"'m sorry. I'll be good."  
  
Teddy feels the head of Billy's dick tracing his jaw.   
  
"Prove that you deserve to have my cock in you. Show me how much you want it."  
  
He feels something hard and slick pressing against his entrance. It takes him longer that it should to realize what it is. The vibrator pushes past the ring of tight muscle, made even tighter by his position. He's ready for it, though. He stretched himself earlier in preparation for this while Billy jacked himself off to the sight. 

  
"When it's all the way in you, I'm going to let it go while I fuck your mouth," Billy says as though he was simply describing his plans for the day. "If you let it fall out, I'm going to spank you again and maybe whip you a bit. Then, you'll try again. If you let it fall out a second time, I'll chain you to the wall and make you keep it in all night. And you won't be able to cum until I think you're ready."  
  
Teddy nods in understanding. The vibrator pushes in the last inch and starts thrusting in and out of him until it brushes his prostate. He moans, feeling it press hard against that spot. It starts vibrating, making him jerk and almost cum on the spot.   
  
"If you cum before I let you, you will be punished, Theodore," Billy reminds him.   
  
He can't help but appreciate the scene. Teddy has never looked more erotic then he does at that moment, his body flushed, hair mused, spit smeared across his chin and Billy's precome on his jaw. His nipple rings gleam against the hard nubs, and his Prince Albert shines with his own precome. Truth be told, Billy is never sure which piercings Teddy got for own his benefit or Billy's.   
  
Teddy opens his mouth wide when he feels the head of Billy's cock against his lips. He wants this so bad, his mouth has been aching for it since they started their game.   
  
Billy let's Teddy suckle him for a few moments before he starts to rock his hips against Teddy's mouth. His strokes start out slow until he's completely thrusting himself down the column of his boyfriend's tanned throat. He soon develops a pattern, allowing Teddy to swallow on every deep thrust.   
  
Teddy never imagined when he told Billy about his fantasies involving himself being dominated by the smaller man that he would actually go for it. Before this, Billy had always bottomed. He had fought so desperately for the confidence and control he now had as Wiccan to willingly give it up. Teddy was more than okay with that. They'd started this with Billy in his uniform, but they'd switched his outfit for something more aggressive when it became awkward on missions.   
  
Teddy feels his muscles start to relax and the vibrator starts to slip out of his body. He clenches hard and almost screams from the sudden intensity of the vibrations. He wants it deeper, the way it was before, but he can't ask Billy to fix it, not with the way he's fucking his throat with such precision.   
  
Teddy whines when he feels the hot, throbbing length being pulled away from his lips. He can't see, but he can hear the distinct sound of Billy jacking himself off, his breath coming out in short pants. Long fingers tangle in his hair before he feels Billy's hot cum splashing on his face and neck.   
  
Billy takes a few moments to catch his breath, running his fingers through Teddy's hair. He wishes his phone isn't all the way upstairs so he can take a picture if this. He doesn't think he has the energy to just use magic to do it.   
  
"You've taken your punishment like a very good boy, Theodore," he says, eyeing his boyfriend's swollen dick twitching against the cock ring around the base. "Cum whenever you're ready."  
  
Billy kneels down in front of Teddy and slides off the ring before taking him deep in his mouth.   
  
Teddy's incoherent screams and pleas only make him suck harder.   
  
"Wiccan! Gonna'... So good, fuck, I can't- Fuck, Billy, _yes_!”  
  
Billy swallows every drop of Teddy's cum. If they were still teenagers, he would probably be hard already. As it is, he'll probably be up for a round two in a good twenty minutes or so, even though Teddy will be ready long before that.   
  
Teddy almost whimpers as he feels the vibrator being pulled out of him by Billy's hand and not by magic. He feels the blindfold being untied before the ropes around his wrists. He blinks against the light and stretches his arms over his head.   
"Are you okay?" Billy asks, rubbing his boyfriend's spine.   
  
"Yeah. That was awesome."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Next time, use the whip."  
  
"Why don't we shower first?" Billy suggests, pulling off his boots with only a bit of difficulty.   
  
His clothes sticking to his sweaty skin is just a bit uncomfortable. They really need to rethink the footwear.   
  
Teddy grins.   
  
"Race you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
